Change
by Zenia Fire Nation
Summary: What hapens when Chase Young meet the girl with the Shen Gong Wus sens? Find out :D
1. Chapter 1

**Change**

I was sitting alone at my garden with my cats. The sun was just set and I was watching the trees, witch seemed black with the pall blue and yellow sky behind them. My cat climbed on top of me wanted me to pet her head she pressed it agents my arm

Suddenly I heard a noise, Chase Young was standing in front of me.

I looked up at him with eyes full of fear, it can't be I though to my self

"Were is it?" he said with his cold ice voice without feeling, "what are you talking about?" I said as I looked into his golden beautiful eyes, a strange feeling run all over my body, what was that?

"The next Shen Gong Wu!" he said with he clear voice, anger was in his eyes, I jerked away scared

"There is no Shen Gong Wu here" he lifted me easily to the air from my neck and pushed me up to the wall  
"Were is it?!" he said slowly as I was stupid

"I…. can't… can't breath….." but he didn't let my neck. I passed away

I woke up at a huge bed why am I here?

''good morning princess" he said sarcastically

I jumped out of the bed as I saw him half naked next to me

"I won't bite you" he was in a playful mood, it was strange to see him like that 'the mighty and evil Chase Young' in a good mood

"why am I here?" I asked suspect

"you will help me find the other Shen Gong Wus"

"NO WAY!" I said full with anger

"ofcorse you will princess"  
"stop calling me that!" I yelled at him

He smiled at me evilly and I shiver

"what's tour name?" he asked annoyed

"it is none of your FUCKING busyness!"

His face was now dark as the clouds before rain starts "When I am talking to you, you will watch your mouth princess, so, once again, what's your name?!"

"Georgia "  
"nice, are you hungry?"  
"why are you kind to me?" it was obvious that I didn't trusted him

"I told you I want something from you, and you will help"

"and that's why you are kind"  
"yes, to welcome you to your new home"  
I looked at his eyes with horror


	2. Chapter 2

**Change Chapter 2**

A week passed and I was still trapped inside Chase house

The rain was falling heavily to the crystal roof to the throne room. Chase was sitting at his throne petting his leopard head. I was sitting next to him to a chair he placed there for me.

I looked at the leopard scared

"why do I have to be here?"

He looked at me smiling sarcastically "he won't beat you if I don't tell him to"  
"oh! I feel so safe!"

He laughed lightly and coldly, he clapped his fingers and the leopard walked toward me

"alright!"

He laughed again and he get up "lets go"  
"were?"  
"aren't you hungry?"

"yes but…"  
"shut up!" he said and we walk to the dinning room

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the dinner we walked back at the throne room

"can I go to bed?"

"why? Are you tired?"  
"yes"  
"go" he said and I start walk to the bed room.  
I wore a night dress he gave me when he took me there and I lied to the huge bed

I close my eyes and I soon felt asleep

I woke up into his arms, his strong and warm chest was moving to the rhythm of

his breath, he was still asleep. I opened my eyes and I looked at his face and a strong feeling made my hart bit fast 'I am in love….. 'I though, he then opened he eyes

"morning princess" he said with his clear ice cold voice  
"stop calling me that!" I said angrily as my good mood disappear

"nop" he said and an evil smile appeared to his face

"what is it?" I said nervous

"we are going to search for the Shen Gong Wus today"  
"but it is raining"

"I don't mind!" he said cruelly

"it is cold"  
"get dress!" he said and he get of the bed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When she waked up, no one was there. Chase was probably already up.

She got out of the room, a jungle-cat was waiting for her. The jungle-cat got up and lid her to the dinning room. It was the first time that she got out in weeks. The palace was magnificent. The table on the dinning room was full. Chase was sitting there drinking his soup. She sat next to him. He looked at her as she sat next to him.

"Did I tell u to sit?" , he raised his eyebrows.

"No", she said coldly, he smirk. The jungle-cats, in their humans form, served her and Chase and they walked away. Without a second though she started to eat. Chase looked carefully at her. Her red hair was falling straightly to her scolders, her green eyes was looking a t her plat avoiding eye contact with him. She sure was beautiful but the most amazing part of her face were her lips, they had the perfect color upon her pall skin. She looked up at Chase. He looked into her eyes and she looked away. They kept eating.

"Do you sense any Shen Gong Wus?", he asked her.

"Actually there is one, the knife of Kurak".

His eyes got wide in sock. The next second they were standing in front of the Wu and then back to the palace. She looked at him

"So what is it doing?", she asked trying to hide the fear on her voice  
"Go inside", he said cruelly

"No…". A jungle-cat pushed her into the room  
"Chase!", she cried out


	4. Chapter 4

"Knife of Kurak!", he said loudly. Georgia was looking out of the window, the forest.

Every thing around her got darker. Black clouds covered the sun. The forest was burning. She ran out with Chases jungle-cats behind her.

"Chase!" she screamed.

Chase looked at her with an evil smile all over his face  
"Do you like the changes?"  
She looked at him with sock  
"You… You did this?" she asked.

"Yes" he said smiling kindly at her and took a step closer to her.

She looked at him with horror on her eyes and took a step back.

He smiled even more  
"And now that I saw you my power, I think you understand that I can have all I want"  
He pulled closer to him and looked into her eyes.

"And what I want is you", he said and pressed his lips against hers


End file.
